1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a perfume emitting device for use in an automobile which emits a perfume to the inside of the automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, perfume emitting material (hereinafter referred to as perfume) which emits an orange or a rose scent is emitted to the inside of an automobile so that a driver feels comfortable in the automobile. In order to emit a perfume to the inside of the automobile, a container which contains a solid or liquid perfume is placed on an instrument panel of the automobile. This type of perfume emitting device is well known.
However, according to this type of perfume emitting device, a perfume is emitted to the inside of the automobile by opening a cover of the container. Therefore, the cover of the container must be opened or closed depending on whether or not a driver wants the perfume to be emitted to the inside of the automobile. In addition, if a liquid perfume is used, evaporation is accelerated when the temperature in the automobile becomes high due to hot weather. Thus, the perfume is consumed in a short period of time. Further, there exists another problem in which the perfume container does not always harmonize with the interior of the automobile. That is, the disposition of the perfume container on the instrument panel is not in harmony with the interior of the automobile, especially in a high-class automobile.
In view of such problems, a perfume emitting device is proposed in, for example, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 63-7015. According to this disclosure, the perfume emitting device comprises an exhaust removing means, for discharging a bad smell emitting component to the outside of the automobile, which remains in a ventilation path of an air conditioner mounted on the automobile, and a perfume atomizing means for atomizing and discharging a perfume to the inside of the automobile in synchronization with the operation of the exhaust removing means, wherein the exhaust removing means and the perfume atomizing means are operated in unison with the opening of the door.
According to this prior art, a bad smell can be removed and a perfume can be automatically emitted into the automobile in unison with the door opening operation. However, the construction and operation of the perfume emitting device are complicated because it necessitates the provision of the exhaust removing means, the perfume atomizing means, detecting means for detecting the operation for opening and closing the door, and control means for controlling these means.